Spring Break
by whataboutlacey
Summary: Tori and the whole gang go on a spring break trip to Tori's aunt's empty beach house. Rated T for alcohol, drugs, and sexual situations. ALL CHARACTERS
1. Planning

Tori walked to her lunch table outside where Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie all sat. All were busy eating, playing mindless games on their phones, and making pointless conversation.

"Hey guys!" Tori said excitedly, holding a piece of news that would make everyone else excited too. Everyone returned the greeting and went back to their business. Tori looked at them all, waiting for them to look at her. Tori cleared her throat and tried again.

"Okay everyone, listen"

That got everyone's attention. With everyone's eyes now on Tori, she finally announced her big news.

"Right then. Well, we all know that spring break is next week, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Jade said. Beck had his arm around her waist.

"Well, my aunt has this beach house right by the water and she's out of town for a few days! She told me I could bring a friend or two and we could have the house! What do you guys say?" Tori asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god, that sounds like _so _much fun! I can make the house look _so _pretty and we can stay up all night!" Cat yelled while giggling.

"And I know a guy who can supply us with some alcohol so that'd be a breeze" Jade added, looking at Beck then back to the group.

"Um, wouldn't we get caught though? I mean, it _is _against the law, right?" Tori said. She was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of them drinking. She never drank before, besides the typical sip of her mother's wine at dinner.

"Chill out. As long as we look like we know what we're doing and keep the noise level down, no one will suspect a thing" Jade reassured Tori.

"Aight, that sounds awesome. I'll bring the music, speakers, and everything needed for a banging party" Andre told everyone.

"We can all ride in my RV. That way we can hit the beach in style" Beck said with a smile at the end.

"Can I bring Rex?" Robbie finally spoke up.

"Um…sure, what's the worst that can happen? Plus, Rex is great at parties" Tori told Robbie. And to that, the planning began.

A/N: Short and sweet first chapter; just wanted to get into the groove of introducing the story. Please review and follow, next chapter will be up by tomorrow!

Chapter 2: On the road to the beach house (pit stops and everything)


	2. Jared's

The gang had their entire luggage packed inside of Beck's RV, which was attached to his truck. Beck and Jade rode in the truck while every else rested in the RV.

"Alright, kids, only 1 more mile until our stop at Jared's" Beck told Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie via cell phone. Jared was the name of the man Jade had connections with to hook them up with alcohol.

"Oh boy, guys I might just stick inside when we stop there, you know" Tori told everyone in the RV. Everyone moaned and called Tori a baby.

"C'mon, Tori. Unless you really think you'd make us seem uncool, then don't come in with us" Andre responded to Tori.

"Well, I mean, I _think _I might blow it" Tori told Andre.

"Don't come with us, then!" Andre and Cat yelled. Cat giggled at their synchronization and walked over to the couch to lie down.

The truck stopped, thus making the RV shake and everyone standing up to fall down.

"Are we at Jared's?" Tori asked nervously to everyone.

"Seems like it. Boy, I'm excited" Robbie answered to Tori's questions. Rex turned his head to Robbie and opened his mouth.

"Geez, man. Can you _try _and act like a cool dude for at least for 5 minutes?"

"Ugh, sorry, Rex" Robbie told the puppet on his own hand.

Jade opened the RV door and came inside.

"Dudes, we're here; time to get out. And those who are chicken-Tori- stay inside" Jade looked at Tori.

"Hey, don't call me chicken! I, for one, can be pretty darn cool around cool people" Tori told Jade, standing up from Beck's bed and walking to the front door with "swagger".

"Tori, what the fuck are you doing?" Jade asked Tori.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to meet this "Jared" guy" Tori told Jade with a smirk. Tori opened the RV door and stepped outside into the sunlight, seeing Beck standing outside of the driver's side of the truck.

"Welcome to Jared's, Tori" Beck greeted her. Tori smiled sarcastically and walked over to him. Jade followed, along with the rest of the gang.

"Okay, everybody has to be cool. I know what we're getting cause I know what we can all handle. Just don't act like a bunch of desperate high school teenagers who want to get drunk for the first time, okay?" Jade told everyone.

They all nodded in agreement, except for Cat who just stared off into space. Jade took that as her 'yes', and began walking to the entrance door of Jared's Liquor Store.

"So, how do you know Jared?" Tori asked Jade. Jade looked at Tori, laughed a little, then looked back to where she was walking to.

"The guy isn't named Jared, that's just the store name. The dude I know is named Gary, and he's worked here for over 3 years. He was my "playmate" back in preschool and we've stayed in touch ever since. We're buds so he told me if I ever needed some, he'd be the one to supply"

Tori left her mouth open in surprise to the long answer, and then continued walking with everyone.

They stepped inside the liquor store and Tori could see the beer packs and bottles of vodka and whiskey piled around each other. The thought of them drinking intimidated her, to be honest, but she was sure not _everyone _except her had drank before, right?

"Jade!' Gary exclaimed from behind the counter. A rather chubby fellow, Gary walked over to Jade and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"What's up, Gary!"

"So, I see you've finally taken me up on my offer, eh?" Gary looked around the group of high school students.

"Oh, you bet. Beach house right by the water and we have it all to ourselves. So, I thought it might be good to pick up a few drinks" Jade said to Gary with a smile. Beck walked closer to Jade and put his arm on her shoulders to prove his place to Gary, in case he read mixed signals.

"Right then, what would you like? 50% for my favorite friend" Gary told Jade, walking over to the fridges.

"What do you think, babe? Like 2 packs of beer, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey, and a pack of hard lemonade?" Jade asked Beck. Beck shrugged and made a clueless expression on his face.

"You know I'm not really good at this so, you do what you think would be best for the 3 days" Beck said to Jade, kissing her on the head.

"Mm, well I think that'll just about do it. Thanks so much, Gary"

"No problemo" Gary said while opening the fridge doors to grab everything ordered.

The gang all watched him as he grabbed the bottles and placed them in bags.

"Jade, can I get a candy bar?" Cat asked Jade with her big doll eyes.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Jade said, watching Cat skip away from them to the candy selection.

Gary finished with the load and handed Jade and Beck the bags.

"That should be just about it" He said with a smile.

"Thanks so much, again. This will really come handy later when we arrive, especially with that one over there" Jade said, gesturing to Tori who was distracted while talking to Andre.

"Now, now, Jade. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. This is Tori we're talking about" Beck told Jade. Tori was picking out a few bags of fruit gummies, and Jade couldn't help but see Andre looking at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think this might help us reveal some hidden feelings in the end though, don't you?" Jade asked Beck rhetorically. She smirked and walked over to the cash register.

Cat and Robbie were playing with Rex when Beck and Jade finished paying for the drinks. The gang walked out with another "thank you", and walked back to the RV to place everything inside.

"Alright y'all, so now that we got the drinks, do we need anything else? We got the boogie boards, floaties for the pool at the house, water guns, and whatever Cat decided to bring for fun. Anything else we need?" Andre asked the group.

"Nope, nothing! C'mon, guys! Do we _really _need stuff to help us have a great spring break?" Tori shouted optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess so" Jade said with sass.

"I think Tori's right! We should leave it up to ourselves to make sure this spring break is the most awesome!" Cat yelled.

"Now that's the spirit! Okay, so I think we'll be getting to the house in another hour or so, making us get there around lunch time. I say we arrive, unpack everything, go grab some grub, then come back home to party!" Tori exclaimed. You could tell the idea of legit partying was sparking her enthusiasm to the max.

"Well I think that's a fine idea! Let me and Jade get back to the truck, and we'll be there in no time" Beck responded. He slid his arm around Jade's waist and the two left the RV.

"Do you think you'll do anything, Robbie?" Andre asked. The 2 were sitting on the carpeted floor as everyone was on their Pear Phones.

"What, you mean like drink? I'm not so sure. You know, the effects of alcohol on a brain that's not fully developed are extremely bad. Plus, I kind of wanna impress Cat- you know, make it look like I don't need to drink to show her a good time" Robbie said, whispering on the last part to make sure Cat didn't hear.

"You mean…?"

"Oh, no! No, I meant like dancing with her and talking and- and just enjoying the party. I think it looks cool when you don't drink yet still enjoy yourself" Robbie reassured Andre.

"Ah, well I respect that, Robbie. And what about Rex?" Andre pointed to the puppet lying on Beck's bed.

"Oh, Rex? He's gonna get turnt up" Robbie responded.

A/N: Alright _next _chapter will be when they arrive! Don't worry about ships! I'm going to have the basic Bade/Cabbie/Tandre ships. Party time! Next chapter up by tomorrow night hopefully! If not, then Friday night!


	3. Beachin'

The truck pulled into a small town that sure had a lot of beach houses and small stores specializing in beach-ware and all things summer.

Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat couldn't see a thing of where they were because of the tinted windows in the RV. "Hey, are we here?" Tori asked Andre, feeling that the RV had stopped moving.

"Uh, yeah it seems like it. Here, let's go outside and see" Andre responded.

"Me first!" Cat yelled, running past Andre and Tori. The group heard her giggles carry all the way outside, along with the sound of seagulls and the scent of ocean water.

Robbie and Andre exchanged looks with each other and ran after Cat, leaving Tori alone in the RV. "Guys, wait for me!" She yelled at them, shortly running out too.

Tori saw Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Cat all standing in a line, admiring the _huge _beach house in front of them, waiting to be lived in for the next few days.

"Wow" Jade could manage.

"Agreed, there must be about 10 rooms to this place" Robbie added.

"Ahem, only 3 rooms. Me and my lady friends will want the 7" Rex inappropriately added as well.

"Oh, c'mon. Here, I've got the key, we have our stuff; what are we waiting for?" Tori yelled in excitement as she ran to the front door. The others followed screaming with "woops" and "yeahs". Tori turned the key in the door, and swung it open. And inside it was even more outstanding.

The living room was a tall grand space, with a master staircase leading to the top floor full of the bedrooms.

Everyone piled in, enthusiastic to explore their new home.

"Tori, this place is humongous!" Jade told Tori.

"Oh, yes, I know" Tori said with a smile. She went off to see where Cat ended up, finding her at a door in the even equally large kitchen with a full bar in the middle.

"What does this lead to?" Cat asked innocently, opening the door only a little and peering down into the darkness. Beck overheard their short conversation from the fridge, and jumped over to them.

"Huh, looks like a basement. Here, I'll check it out" Beck said with all confidence. He opened the door fully and jogged down the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" Jade came by and asked.

"Oh, well, Beck just went into the basement, with the lights _off. _He's a very brave boy" Cat said with a giggle.

"What's so brave about going down to a-

"Agh!" Beck screamed from downstairs. "Beck!" Jade yelled, rushing down the stairs after her boyfriend's screams. Everyone else followed Jade to look for Beck and why he screamed.

"Beck, where are you?!" Jade yelled, finally in the basement but still in the dark.

"Boo!" Beck jumped out at Jade from behind the wall. Tori found the light switch and flipped it on, revealing Jade's very unhappy face.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jade yelled as she punched Beck a few times in the arms. "Hey, hey, hey! Come here!" Beck pulled her onto a squishy sofa that sat in front of a large flat screen and began to give her noogies.

"Beck! Beck! Stop it, Beck!" Jade tried protesting, but eventually couldn't help but laugh and smile at her cute boyfriend.

"Look at this place! There's a ping pong table, flat screen, an air hockey table, and hey- they even have a cute little bathroom!" Tori said enthusiastically.

"Now, before we get _too _carried away with our small bathroom, we should probably head back outside to the RV so we can get our bags and unpack all our stuff" Andre said. Tori looked as if she remembered and she ran upstairs.

"And, the sooner we unpack, the sooner we hit the beach! Ah, I am so pumped!" Cat giggled with running up the stairs behind Tori.

A/N: Next chapter will be the beach and the gang meeting some new people, who will definitely make their spring break more interesting than they thought. I'm really in the mood to write so hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon, or Tuesday night!


	4. Suprises

"Yay!" Cat yelled as she ran out of the front door to the house to grab her bags from the RV. She came out lugging 3 very large suitcases and began to try and carry them back to the door.

"Here, I'll take them" Robbie offered with a smile. Cat smiled back and thanked him. Robbie, however, struggled even worse than Cat, barely making it to the stairs before asking for Andre to help him.

"Damn, son. You really like that girl, huh?" Andre said, picking up 2 of the suitcases and starting up the stairs to the next level.

"More than you know. I've been working on my muscles for a few weeks now, in hopes of Cat being impressed"

"Haha, well, we'll _all _have to see for ourselves once we get everything unpacked and we're catching some waves" Andre made fun of Robbie, making it to the top before he made it to the half-way point.

After a good minute of intense struggling, Robbie finally made it to the top. Jade walked out of her room heading towards the stairs.

"Sup, Shapiro. Oo, nice sweat stains you got there. Didn't realize the house was this hot" Jade said, going down the stairs back outside to the RV. Robbie laughed sarcastically, lost his balance, and grabbed onto the railing for support.

Tori walked past the front door, seeing Jade carrying her 2 suitcases into the house. Tori slipped past her and back outside.

"Hey, do we have everything we need in the house now?" Tori called out to Beck, who was unloading his things from the back of his truck. "Uh, looks like it. This is the last of my stuff so I'll lock up everything once I'm done and we can start getting ready for the-"

"Already on it!" Tori interrupted, rushing to her bedroom to start preparing for the beach. Beck jogged inside the house with a duffle bag and closed the front door shut.

Jade sat her bags on her bed and sighed before jumping at the touch of someone's hands on her waist behind her.

"Guess who?" The voice behind her said. Jade turned around and burrowed her eyebrows. "Beck, you have to stop scaring me! Do you want a repeat of what I did to you in the basement?" Jade said threateningly. Beck smiled a little before pulling her closer to him with her waist so that there wasn't any space between them.

"Wanna help me get in my swim suit?" Jade said, raising her pierced eyebrow at him sexily. Beck chuckled before responding. "Only if you help me with mine" He said, making Jade giggle.

"Aye, aye, captain" Jade said before jumping into a kiss, rolling Beck's shirt off of him and placing her hands on his chest. Jade pulled him closer, before eventually falling onto the queen sized bed.

Beck slid his hands underneath Jade's tank top, sliding the top off of her, revealing her bra. Now, both topless, the two started an intense make-out session, messing up the freshly-made bed.

When Beck was on top of Jade, kissing her passionately, Tori and Andre passed by their open bedroom door talking before stopping to see what was happening.

"Ahem" Andre coughed, catching Beck and Jade's attention. Beck, embarrassed that his friends saw him, jumped, unlike Jade who remained in her position lying on the bed, but now with her elbows supporting her so she could see what was happening.

"Next time, try closing the door, why don't you" Tori said with an unnerving look on her face. Beck jumped off the bed and ran to the door to close it, apologizing to his friends for what they had to see. Andre and Tori laughed it off and continued down the hall.

"I can't believe they left the door open!" Tori said, laughing still. "Have you even seen them in the middle of…well, you know" Tori asked Andre.

"This one time: Beck asked me to come over to his RV so we could study for our chemistry exam last year, but I uh, I guess Jade was there before I was because when I walked inside there they were, full-on make-out session"

"Oh my god" Tori started to laugh. They continued walking until they both heard Cat's scream coming from outside.

"Somebody come out here!" They heard Cat yell, sparking Beck and Jade to burst out of their room with their hair tussled and shirts still off. Everyone ran downstairs and out the door, to find Robbie holding Cat in a comforting hug, both of them staring at the RV.

"What the hell happened?" Beck mildly yelled. "Are you okay, Cat?" He asked, going over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There- there was a noise that came from inside the RV. It sounded like moans! You know, like ghost moans! Then I heard someone fall and that's when I ran out!" Cat told everyone.

Jade walked over to Cat and got her out of Robbie's hug. "Cat, I'm gonna go inside, but I'll need you to come with me so you can show me where you heard the scary noises". Cat nodded and grabbed Jade's hand, until Jade yanked it off. Jade burst open the door and strutted inside.

"So, where was this noise?" Jade asked Cat. Cat slowly put her finger up, pointing to a trunk that was at the end of Beck's bed. Jade squinted her eyes before walking over to it.

Jade put her hands on the latch and unlocked it. She opened the lid and saw what was inside.

"Oh my god!" Jade said, with the most annoyed tone of voice a person could have. Everyone rushed inside to see what she found.

"What, what did you find?" Beck asked her. Jade turned around to them all and grabbed inside the trunk, pulling out a messed-up looking Trina.

"Ugh, Trina, what are you doing here?!" Tori yelled at her sister. She walked over to her and Jade and pulled Jade's hand off of Trina's shirt. Tori helped her out of the trunk and onto her feet.

"Well, mom told me that you and some of your girlfriends were going to the beach and I wanted to come. But, now that I see that there are _boys _here, I might just have to make a call to her and dad and rat you out" Trina threatened with a conniving smile on her face.

Everyone groaned and started throwing insults at Trina.

"But!- But, I won't have to make that silly little call…unless you let me stay with you guys!" Trina told them, throwing her hands in the air. Tori looked at her sister with a disappointed look on her face, then turned to her friends to see what they thought.

"Guys, my parents don't know that _everyone _came to the house. If they find out, we'll have to leave and I'll get in trouble. Let's let her stay, huh?" Tori said with an optimistic grin.

"Can't we just take her phone and throw her on a bus or something?" Jade commented.

"Jade! Trina's my sister!" Tori defended Trina.

"I say, Tori's the one who got us here in the first place! We can at least let her obnoxious older sister be in the same house as us, right?" Andre stood up for Tori. The two smiled at the group, in hopes of convincing them.

"Fine by me. Just as long as she stays away from me" Beck said while heading for the door. "I second that" Jade added, following him out.

Tori raised her eyebrows at the remaining people in the RV.

"Hey, I'm just glad she wasn't a monster!" Cat giggled and skipped her way outside.

"Great! Trina, you're in. Just don't be a pain in the butt, alright?" Tori said while walking out with Andre.

"Hey, what about my opinion?!" Robbie yelled after them. Trina grabbed her bags from under Beck's bed and pushed Robbie aside.

"Hello, beach!" She yelled, laughing her way to the front door of the beach house. She opened the door to see the whole gang already in their swim gear with their beach bags.

"Oh! Are we going to the beach already? Well, I'm not even-

"Yeah, we'll meet you there!" Jade said sarcastically as she yanked on Beck's hand to follow her outside to the truck and RV.

A/N: Okay, so NEXT chapter will be them at the beach and meeting new people. But it'll hopefully be up later tonight!


	5. Hunks and Ice Cream Cones

Beck had his hand on the wheel and the other tangled in Jade's fingers. The drive to the beach was short and sweet, with the smell of salt water leaking into the RV. Jade had a black floppy hat, black shorts and a black tank top that covered up her black bikini, and a pair of black sunglasses. Beck had his swimming trunks and an unbuttoned shirt along with his sunglasses.

Tori, in her shorts and shirt as her cover-up, began singing songs in the RV to pump everyone up. Andre picked up Beck's acoustic guitar and began playing along. Cat joined Tori, as Robbie started doing quirky dances. Trina was on the floor looking at her mirror finishing up her makeup since they gave her no time to get ready.

"Trina, why are you putting on makeup? We're going in the ocean- you know, with water?" Robbie remarked. Trina looked at him with sass before saying, "You really think I'm going to the beach to go in the water? Hahahaha".

Robbie gave Tori a confused look. Tori sighed and walked over to Trina and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Trina, here, goes to the beach to find boys- not to swim. In fact, I'm not sure I remember a time when you actually did go in the water. I mean, you've touched it before, but never went swimming" Tori said to Trina.

"I'm not going to get distracted by water when I'm supposed to be focused on finding a hot date; it's simple as that, little sis" Trina said, going back to applying her mascara.

The RV came to a stop and everyone cheered.

"Woo! Time to hit this beach!" Andre said, running over to the RV door and bursting out of it, going to the back of the truck. He raised his arms up and soaked in the sun. Jade came over to him and pushed her hand on his face, causing him to fall.

"Whoops, did I do that?" She said, opening the latch of the truck to begin grabbing her bags from the back. Beck put his hand on her back and told her to be nice, grabbing their beach chairs and umbrellas.

"Wow! Look at this ocean! Oh! And look at all the hot boys!" Trina said, grinning widely at the view.

Everyone walked down to the beach to set up their stuff. Everyone sat in a sort of semi-circle. The girls took off their clothes and the boys ran straight for the water. Cat, Tori, and Jade walked cautiously towards the cold water, as the boys were already splashing and dunking each other.

"Aw, look at how cute this is! These sweet little girls are afraid of some cold water!" Beck yelled at them. They gave him pissed off looks before resuming to their stance. Beck whispered something to Andre and ran out of the water back to where they set up their things.

"Yo, Jade, how well can you swim?" Andre asked Jade.

"I dunno, decent I- ah!" Beck picked Jade up bridal style and ran with her into the water before dropping her in it. She screamed and punched Beck like before.

"Beck Oliver! I cannot fucking believe you!" She yelled at him before he brought her in for a kiss. Andre looked over at Tori, same with Robbie and Cat.

"Uh-oh, Cat. I think we're in trouble" Tori said to Cat. Andre and Robbie ran out of the water like Beck and chased Cat and Tori.

"No! I will not enter that ocean by force! You can't make me!" Tori yelled at Andre. Eventually he was able to throw her over his shoulder and he ran to the water before she could escape. Robbie, unfortunately wasn't so lucky at getting Cat so easily, for he had to tackle her to the ground and drag her into the water.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled, getting ocean water in her mouth, causing her to choke and cough frantically. "Oh god, Cat, I'm so sorry!" Robbie said to Cat, hitting her on the back helping get the water out of her.

After a good 20 minutes in the water, the girls decided to take a break so they didn't completely prune up. They walked back to their chairs and all sat next to each other. Cat took the umbrellas down so they could tan. They brought out their sunglasses and began to relax.

Andre ran up to the girls a half hour later with exciting news. He was clearly pruned up which made Tori giggle to herself.

"Guys, I just found out! I overheard some kids our age talking about a boardwalk near here!"

"Andre, you have eyes. Literally look down to your right and that's where the boardwalk starts" Jade told Andre before resuming her tanning position. Andre looked and saw where it started.

"Y'all, we _have _to go down there! Boardwalks are the chiz" Andre said before taking a seat next to the girls, signaling the rest of the guys to come back over to them with his hands. They saw him and began trudging through the thick waves.

"Agreed! Boardwalks have _everything_! Food, games, prizes, funhouses, etc, etc" Tori said smiling.

"What's happening?" Robbie asked everyone. "We were just talking about how fun it'd be to go down to the boardwalk after we were done here- wait are we done here?" Tori asked everyone as well. People nodded their heads as Tori's smile grew bigger.

"Yay! Can we go now? Please, please!" She begged.

"Who's stopping us? C'mon, Tor" Andre said, taking Tori's arm in his. They grabbed their bags and packed everything up. The rest of the group did the same and walked back to the RV to put away the things they didn't need.

"Man, you know what there's a lot of at boardwalks?" Trina asked Cat with a devious smile.

"Huge stuffed frogs and unicorns?!" Cat hoped. Trina's smile sunk. "No, _hot boys_; duh" Trina said, fixing the strap on her bag. Cat's mouth formed an "O" and she went to look for Jade.

The gang started walking on the boardwalk, and before they knew it, the girls were asking for food.

"Beck, get me a pretzel and a lemonade" Jade told Beck as they passed by a food vendor. Beck looked over at where she was talking about and sighed. "Anyone else want anything?" He asked.

"I think a nice ice cold soda sounds about right" Andre said, walking over to the vendor with Beck. Robbie ran over to catch up with him and Beck who were already in line.

"What're you gonna get, Robbie?" Beck asked him, reaching for his wallet. Robbie went red in the face.

"Well, I wanted to get Cat an ice cream cone" He said quietly, feeling shy about the idea. Andre and Beck exchanged looks before saying "Aww" together. Robbie shushed them and started looking for money in his pockets.

Trina, Jade, Tori, and Cat were leaning against the wooden fence on the edge of the boardwalk that divided it from the beach. They were wearing their shorts but no their shirts, showing off their bikini tops.

"It's really sweet that Beck just gets you food, you know, even if you demand it" Tori said with as much caution as she can put on it. Jade looked at her and smiled sarcastically.

"Beck knows better than to question what I want. Also, he loves a good pretzel and lemonade" She said, throwing her hair behind her and closing her eyes, soaking in the sun some more.

"Gloop gloop gloop gloop" Cat started saying, waving her fingers around. Tori and Jade looked at her with confusion. Trina, someone new with being around Cat, had the decency to ask what she was doing.

"Hahaha, I'm a fish! Gloop gloop gloop!"

Just as Jade rolled her eyes, she saw a group of boys around their age walk in their direction. They, too, weren't wearing any clothes, just their swimming trunks. They had muscles and a good tan, but they looked like douches.

"Oh god, priss-alert 10'o clock" Jade told Trina, Tori and Cat. They looked at the direction and saw them. Tori and Cat exhaled through their mouth in unison and gazed at the attractive boys. Trina was the first one, however, to step forward and approach them just as they were already in front of the other girls.

"Hey, cutie. Where do you work out, heaven?" Trina attempted at saying with a flirty look on her face. The boy she hit on looked disgusted and pushed her aside, walking straight to Tori, Cat, and Jade; the other boys following him.

"Hey ladies, you live here?" He asked them, eyeing Jade specifically. She didn't notice and ignored the guys, unlike Cat and Tori.

"Yeah! Well, we're staying at a family house really close! Parker's St, actually!" Trina eagerly told the hot boys. The guys smiled at each other and looked back at the girls. "Hey, that's where we're staying!"

Tori nudged Trina a little, telling her to stop giving away their information so easily. Trina ignored her, and continued on flirting with the boys who didn't want her.

"I'm sorry, but you girls are all really pretty" One of the boys told them. Tori, Trina, and Cat all looked googled and in love, but Jade looked like she wanted to be sick. Each boy practically picked a girl and began talking to them.

One of the boys went up the Jade, completely ignoring her signals, and began flirting with her.

"Hey, baby. You look awesome in that bikini" He said, smiling cockily as he smoothed his hand through his hair. Jade looked at him with her glare once more.

"I hate this bikini, you want to borrow it? I'm sure it'd look a lot better on you than me" She said, looking away from him before he could respond.

"Nah, don't be like that, honey. You have no idea what kind of a guy I can be" He said with a flirty tone of voice.

Over by the counter, Beck was served his pretzel and lemonade just as Andre turned around to look back at the girls. "Uh, Beck, don't look now, but there's a group of hot guys flirting with our group of female friends and uh- your girlfriend" He said as calmly as he could.

Beck turned around quickly and saw one of the guys talking to Jade. He felt his fists tighten their grip around his drink and pretzel. "Here", Beck said while shoving his items in Robbie's hands. He coolly walked over to Jade, trying not to appear jealous.

"Hey babe" Beck said, slipping his arm around Jade's waist, giving her a kiss. He stared back at the boy flirting with her. The boy flirting with her got the message and stepped back a little from the couple.

"Thank you" Jade whispered in Beck's ear. Beck kissed her head as a response and pulled her in closer to him protectively.

"Yo man! Steve can't host the party tonight, dog!" One of the boys shouted at Jade's flirter. He sighed and groaned.

"Great! Now where are we gonna party tonight?" He rhetorically asked, but hoped for one of the desperate girls to step in.

"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't we have the party at our place?!" Trina announced.

"No, no, no" Tori tried telling Trina, but Trina got ahead of herself. She already had one of the boy's phones and was putting in the address of the house.

"There you go, be there by 7 tonight!" She told the boys and bid them farewell.

Robbie and Andre came back with their food and watched as the group of guys walked away from everyone. Robbie looked over at Cat and smiled.

"Here, Cat, I bought you an ice cream" He said kindly, handing her the cone with a shaking hand.

"Oh, yay! I _love _ice cream! Thanks, Robbie!" She yelled, kissing him on the cheek before licking the ice cream cone. Robbie's face went tomato red in a matter of seconds.

"What was all that about?" Andre asked, referring to the group of guys who suddenly left.

"Well, apparently we're having a party tonight" Tori groaned, looking at Trina with Jade's death glare.

A/N: Okay yes! I got the next chapter up tonight! This one was fun writing, and the next one will be even more fun. Party central at the Victorious house. Be warned for the alcohol and drug and sexual situations.


	6. Nothing Will Happen to You Guys

"How are we _actually _going to throw a party?!" Jade yelled at Beck on the car ride home from the beach. Beck sighed and threw up a hand in disbelief.

"If it weren't for Trina and her damn mouth we wouldn't have to be worrying about this" He said as calmly as he could, but even Jade could tell he was beyond pissed off. Throwing a party with a bunch of people he didn't know wasn't how he was imagining this spring break to be like.

"Ugh, god damn I hate Trina. If those boys bring any jerks like themselves I'm going to personally kick them in the balls and throw them into the Pacific ocean" Jade muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes and staring out of the window.

"I'll be there to open the front door" Beck added, reaching over to hold Jade's hand to help calm her down.

Meanwhile in the RV…

"Agh!" Trina yelled as she ran around the inside of the RV. Tori was chasing and screaming at her.

"Were you crazy?! Those boys?! Do you realize how messed up our beach house is gonna look after this party?!" Tori yelled at Trina. They both stopped to catch their breath and Trina fell down to the floor panting.

"Well I'm _sorry_!" Trina yelled sarcastically. "But those were some very attractive guys and I wasn't just gonna let us miss their party" She added through pants.

"Huh, well it should be a hard thing to do now that we're _hosting _their party!" Andre said from Beck's couch. Cat was lying on Beck's bed holding her hands over her ears. Too much of this and she'd faint again.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! Maybe this party will be fun! Listen, I know a lot of party games, we can get some soda and chips, and the party will go fine" Robbie said naively. Everyone turned to look at him with confused looks.

"Are you kidding me? By the time those guys and their buddies are in our house, there will be more booze, drugs, and hot girls than a Las Vegas house party" Andre remarked, walking to the front door of the RV. "Please tell me we're at the house now" He added.

"Why do you wanna be home so early?" Tori asked Andre. "'Cause, the sooner we get home, the more we can prepare it for this little gathering that's about to happen in it" Andre responded.

They felt the RV stop and Andre opened the front door to step outside. Jade slammed her door shut and stomped towards Trina, who was just getting out of the RV behind the rest of the gang.

"Hey!" Jade yelled at Trina. Beck saw where his girlfriend went and ran straight to her to restrain her from harming Trina.

"If anything happens to this house or to any of us, just remember that it'll probably be me in the shadows killing you" Jade threatened Trina, walking out of Beck's grip and to the front door of their house.

Trina gasped and breathed heavily at what she just heard. "You won't regret this, guys! This party will make our spring break so much more fun!" She attempted at cheering everyone.

By the time she knew it, everyone was already inside the house and they closed the door.

Cat walked into the kitchen to pull out some strawberries to help calm herself. She poured a couple into a bowl and sat in one of the big chairs in the living room. She didn't eat much, mainly just stared off into space. Tori walked by and noticed Cat's strange behavior.

"Hey, Cat?" Tori asked, walking over to sit with Cat. Cat looked up to see Tori's face, and she smiled barely. "Hey" Cat said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked the sad Cat. Cat sighed and repositioned herself. "This whole party thing. I mean, I think it's gonna be what Robbie says, but then Andre goes and says all those things about things I don't feel comfortable with and… I'm just scared, Tori"

"Aw, Cat, it'll be fine. _You're _going to be fine. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. And, so what if the house is trashed? We're here another couple days so we'll have enough time to clean up. Everything will work out for the best, I promise" Tori said with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, y'all. I'm just thinking here. It's 5 right now, and this party of ours is supposed to start at 7. Shouldn't we, I don't know, start getting things ready?" Andre sarcastically asked the gang.

"Oh my god, that was fast. Alright, we should cover up the furniture with some plastic wrap, lock all the doors leading to rooms, and only have people access the basement, living room, and kitchen" Beck suggested. He started to grab some plastic wrap and began unraveling it.

"I'll go lock up the doors. Tori, toss me a key, would you" Jade said, catching the key Tori threw to her, before running up the stairs. Beck finished up the furniture in less than 20 minutes. Tori and Robbie started to move the valuable items away and in a safe place.

Soon enough it was 7. Tori and Andre sat on the bottom steps of the staircase looking at the front door, anticipating the boy's arrival.

"Andre?" Tori said, turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Andre responded. He could see Tori was worried.

"What if things _do _get too wild, or what if one of us gets in trouble, or hurt?" Tori's eyes began to water a little bit. Andre saw and put his arm around Tori to comfort her.

"Listen, _nothing _will happen that we don't want to happen, okay? As long as Beck and I are here, you and everyone else is going to be safe. If these assholes tear up the house, we'll do the same to theirs" Andre reassured Tori, just as how she did to Cat.

Just as Tori was going to thank Andre, they heard a couple of knocks on their front door. They looked at one another, and then stepped off the stairs.

"Everyone, get down here!" Andre announced loudly. Cat and Robbie ran from the kitchen to the main entrance and Beck and Jade rushed upstairs from the basement.

Beck turned Jade around gently to face him and brought her closer to him with his hands on her waist. "You ready, babe?" He asked. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sure. One thing's for sure, though. Once the party starts, you're going to be one Jade-ar, which means my eyes will always be on you"

Beck gave her a confusing look. "Always" Jade repeated before leaning up to peck him on the lips. She broke away from their embrace and walked to the front door with her hand in Beck's.

Tori turned around to look at them and gave them a sad smile.

"WAIT!" Trina shouted from upstairs. She ran out of her room to the top of the stairs. She obviously spent the 2 hours dressing up for the party rather than helping actually prepare for it. Head to toe she was in glitter clothing and shoes. Her hair was voluminous and her makeup was dark.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready" Trina told everyone. They looked at her bewilderingly.

"You can open the door now!" She ordered Tori, the only one close to the door.

Tori reached for the doorknob and turned it. She took a deep breath and swung the door wide open: revealing 10 large guys with their hands full of buckets and alcohol. They took a step inside without invitation and stood in place.

"Let's get this party started, fellows!" One of them proclaimed, heading to the kitchen to set up.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the gap in chapter updates. NEXT chapter will be the party. I just felt like I needed to write a chapter showcasing the character's feelings and innocence about the idea of partying. Next chapter up by tomorrow night hopefully.


	7. Shots

Before everyone knew it, their kitchen was turned into a full-out bar. Beck couldn't believe the amount of alcohol those boys were able to get. Jade's face was in awe while Cat was sitting on the steps with a confused look. When a guy came into the house carrying 2 bottles of brightly colored booze is when Cat jumped up.

"Oh yay, fruit drinks!" Cat said, jumping off of her seat on the stairs and running after the boy into the kitchen with the rest of the guys.

"Cat, wait!" Jade yelled after her, walking over to where she was stationed. "What's wrong?" Cat asked innocently to Jade with big eyes. Jade rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of something.

"These bottles are not fruit drinks. They are alcohol; AKA, a drink that will turn a sweet girl like you into a hot mess, got it?" Jade warned Cat. Cat opened her mouth in shock and stayed that way for a while. She was obviously taking in what Jade had said, and trying to understand what it meant.

Beck stopped one of the guys coming back inside the house with more things.

"Hey, how many people are coming to this thing?" Beck asked the guy. He rolled his eyes upwards in a state-of-thinking way and bit his lip.

"Hmmm, maybe 40…50 people?" He estimated. He left Beck in shock and walked over to the rest of his friends. Beck turned to the group.

"_Fifty?!_" Beck mouthed to them. Andre groaned and walked over to the guys where Cat was. He passed Jade, who was walking away from that group of boys and back to Beck, and started talking to some of the boys.

"Hey" Jade said to Beck, apparently walking to the stairs to go up to her room. "Hey- where you heading? The party looks like it's about to start" Beck told Jade. Jade turned around to look at him on the staircase.

"Like I care? This house is gonna be trashed if I stay down there or go upstairs." Jade said, turning back around to finish up the stairs midway through her sentence. Beck ran up to follow her wherever she was going.

He found her in his- or their- bedroom, sitting on the bed on her PearPhone. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame looking at her. He exhaled and walked over to her, climbing on top of the bed and sitting next to her.

"What're you doing?" He asked a busy-Jade. She didn't look up from her phone.

"Playing games on The Slap" She simply said, still not bothering to look up. Beck didn't like the way she was acting, it just didn't seem very "Jade" to him. He brought his head down to meet her focused eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He said. Jade licked her lips and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know. Parties just aren't my thing, you know?" She responded, going back to her game. Beck chuckled a little, relieved that it wasn't anything bad, or at least worse than what she said.

"Babe, remember, this is _our _house. If you don't like the party, you can tell people to get the hell out of here. I can't guarantee I'll be by your side every minute, but if you ever need me, you text me and I'll be there, okay?" He said, bringing his hand on her chin to turn her so they could look at each other.

Jade dropped her phone and kissed him lightly. Beck smiled but Jade kept her straight face as usual.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" She told him before turning over to get on top and make out with him; then she finally let Beck see her smile.

Just as Beck was bringing his hands to the hem of Jade's shirt, they heard a loud bass line start blasting downstairs. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Has it already started?" Jade asked Beck, turning over to look at the closed bedroom door. Beck shrugged and tumbled off the bed.

"I don't know, it sounds like it?" He said, doubting himself a little. He walked to the door and opened it, letting the loud music into their room. Beck laughed and turned to look at Jade.

"Oh yeah, this party has definitely started" He said, reaching his hand out for Jade to come and take it so they could walk out of the room. Jade rolled off the bed and took Beck's hand, putting on her tough face early so that any girls at the party would know that Beck was hers and they shouldn't challenge that.

They came to the staircase and saw that the lights were off, and replaced with spinning rainbow lights, there was about 40 people dancing, and a lot of them had only their bikini tops on with their pants (except for some of the guys, who only had pants on).

Beck and Jade officially entered the party once they hit the midpoint of the staircase, where there was already a couple making out with drinks in their hands. Beck couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they looked.

Jade saw Cat standing by herself in the corner of the living room. She broke out of Beck's hand and walked over to her.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, seeing there was no point in trying to talk in the midst of the loud music. Cat looked up and saw her, smiling in relief seeing her best friend.

"Jaaaade!" Cat yelled back, throwing her hands up in the air in excitement. Cat had a short blue dress that was fitting in the middle and spun out at the bottom. There was glitter in her hair but she looked nervous.

"Cat, what's wrong? Where are Tori, Robbie, and Andre?" Jade screamed, wondering why Cat was all by herself. Cat shrugged and pouted a little. "I don't know! The moment the party started Tori joined some guys dancing, Andre began playing some music, and Robbie ran away to the bathroom!"

Jade groaned and looked back where she left Beck, only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Well you can't stay here forever, Cat! Remember, this is _our _house! Just go dance with some people and it'll all be fine!" Jade screamed before leaving Cat alone. Cat sighed and began walking away from her post in the corner. She spotted some hot shirtless guys outside on the back porch with what looked like a hose.

"Oh, cool! A water hose! Wait guys, I want some water!" Cat yelled at the boys, laughing while running to meet them outside. She ran past Tori, who had a beer in her hands and was dancing with a guy in the middle of a large crowd in the living room.

Cat ran outside and met with the boys, who were then putting the "water hose" in a guy's mouth.

"Hey boys! Mind if I join you?" She yelled, batting her eyelashes at them. The guys laughed at her and agreed.

"Sure thing, cutie!" One guy said, pulling her hand towards him and the keg. Cat giggled at the twinkling lights in the backyard.

"You ever do this before, sweet thing?" Another guy asked Cat.

"Of course! One time, my brother and I were taking a walk and then we got lost. I blamed him for getting us lost, so he dumped all of our water bottles onto some grass cause he was mad. So, the only source of water was from a random family's water hose!" Cat said, laughing at her story.

The guys looked at one another, chuckling at the girl's innocence. They all agreed to continue with it and they brought her in front of the keg.

"Alright, get ready, baby" Said the guy holding the mouthpiece. A couple of boys lifted her up, so that she was upside down holding onto the sides of the keg. Cat opened up and the guy placed it in her mouth.

"Chug, chug, chug!" The boys yelled, causing a crowd of others from inside the house to see what the commotion was. Soon enough, there was a large crowd watching Cat's performance. Even Robbie, who finally got out of the bathroom, came and saw his sweet Cat chugging beer.

After a few chugs, though, Cat then realized that it wasn't water she was drinking. She spit the mouthpiece out of her mouth and made the guys let go of her.

"Ew! What was that?! That wasn't water! It- hey, haha, that actually tastes kinda good!" Cat yelled, giggling slightly. The boys high-fived each other and started chanting her name to get her back on the keg.

"Let's do it, boys!" Cat yelled, getting back to her position of chugging down the cheap beer.

Meanwhile, back inside of the house, Andre was busy choosing a playlist to play so that he could enjoy the party instead of having the manage the music constantly. He walked away from the stereo and shortly found Tori dancing closely with some boys.

Andre felt his face get hot and his fists clench a little. He walked to the drinks area and grabbed himself a beer to blow off his steam.

"Hey, you haven't touched the drink I got you!" The guy dancing with Tori said. She stopped dancing and looked at the red cup in her hand that she never drank from.

"Oh, yeah! Um, I don't know, I'm not much of a drinker!" Tori told the guy. He pouted his lips and grabbed her drink.

"Here, maybe you're not much of a beer kind of girl. How bout we do some shots? It's quick and easy!" He said to Tori. She hesitated and bit her lips.

"I…I don't know I-

Before Tori could finish the boy grabbed her hand and lead her to the bar in the kitchen where a group of people were already doing shots.

"Gentlemen, we have a newbie who is chicken to drink!" The boy dancing with Tori announced. The group of people booed at her and invited her to hang with them.

"Just 1 shot, little girl! 1 shot won't hurt nobody!" Said a very drunk girl. Tori smiled a little and caved in.

"Alright, but just _one_!" Tori said, taking a spot in the middle of the bar. A few boys set up a shot of vodka and slid it in front of her. Tori took a few breaths in and out, grabbed the glass, and took the shot.

"Woo!" Tori yelled, slamming the shot glass back on the table. The group cheered and poured another.

"How bout another one, for good luck!" A guy said, sliding another shot in front of Tori. Tori laughed and grabbed it.

"Hey, why not?!" Tori yelled, taking the next shot, wincing a little at the burn in her throat. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Another!" She yelled at the boys pouring drinks.

A/N: Alright I need your guys' help with the continuation of the party. I know what I want most of the characters to be doing, but I'm stuck on Jade. Please leave suggestions on what you'd like to read Jade doing. Thanks, y'all. Next chapter up by tonight if there are good suggestions


	8. Party's Over

From afar, Beck saw Tori doing shots and laughed a little. He had a single beer in his hands, deciding that if anyone was going to be the responsible one it should be him.

Beck took his view off of Tori and decided to try and look for Jade, which he lost sight of when she left him to talk to Cat. He walked through a crowd of dancing drunk people and in the light of the disco, he saw purple streaks illuminated in the crowd.

Beck walked to the sight of the purple and found Jade dancing to the music playing. He looked to see if she was drinking anything, and thankfully saw she was holding a soda. But, the thing he couldn't help but notice the same guy who flirted with her at the boardwalk was near her, and started to place his hands on her waist and began whispering things in her ears.

Furious at the sight of another guy touching her, Beck started making his way to them. But, before he could make it very far, he saw Jade throw the guys' hands off of her and walk away. Beck sighed in relief and calmed a little, trying to follow where Jade was walking.

With all of the people there, he lost track of her.

Jade walked over to a lounge-sitting room area that was separated from the living room. She saw the amount of smoke surrounding that room and decided it was best not to go in there- until she saw Robbie sitting in there on the floor with Rex on his hand.

"Oh, god" Jade muttered to herself, heading toward the stoner-room. She made her way to where Robbie was, standing in front of him. She saw that there was a bong next to him and he looked unusually happy.

"Hey, Robbie" Jade said casually. Robbie looked up, saw Jade, and looked over to Rex who then laughed.

"Haha, hey, grunch. You try one of these things? I mean- I mean they are _great_, isn't everything just great, grunch?" Rex sloppily said. Jade couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Robbie, are you gonna speak to me or will it be just Rex?"

Robbie lifted up his hand with Rex on it so that Jade was almost face to face with Rex.

"Listen, Robbie's not here right now. Leave a message after the beep…BOOP" Rex said, laughing at the end of the sentence. Jade shoved her hand in Rex's face and walked back to the living room area.

Upon entering, Jade grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with some beer. She had drank before, and knows that getting full out drunk is not a pretty sight. Jade kept her cup close to her as she stood against one of the living room walls, watching everyone dance and make out.

The guy who had tried flirting with her before suddenly came up to her from the side and stood next to her.

"Ugh" Jade groaned to herself. Jade kept her cup even closer to her chest and ignored him completely.

"Hey, baby, don't be like that" He said to her, grabbing her chin so she would look at him. From the other side of the room, Beck finally caught sight of Jade and saw the guy and his tight grip on her chin. Jade immediately slapped his hand away from her face.

Beck saw what was happening and practically ran over to her. Jade saw him come over to her and practically rolled her eyes, avoiding it as much as she could to not annoy Beck too much; however, Beck noticed.

Beck looked at Jade in confusion for a quick moment before putting his arm around her and staring at the guy harassing her.

"If I ever see you touching my girlfriend again, you won't have hands" Beck threatened the drunk boy. Looking dazed and as if he wasn't focused on what exactly what happening, the guy backed off with his hands held up in defense and walked away with a pout.

Beck turned to look at Jade, who was looking at the guy walking away.

"Are-are you mad at me?" Beck wondered, still confused to why Jade would be at all. Jade huffed and continued not looking at Beck.

"You 'came to my rescue' when I clearly didn't need it. That jerk was clearly drunk and I knew how to handle him" Jade defended herself, finally looking into Beck's confused eyes. Beck shook his head and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, so you're mad at me for wanting to make sure my girlfriend was safe?" Beck yelled over the music playing. Jade nodded and drank from her cup. Beck scuffed and walked backwards a few steps.

"Alright, you know I'm gonna go make sure that everyone is okay cause that's what I told everyone I'd do: I told reassured them that they'd all be fine by the end of the night" Beck told Jade, finally walking away from her.

Jade then rolled her eyes and drank more of her beer in frustration. She couldn't believe just how sensitive Beck could be sometimes, she couldn't…-

"Woa" Jade muttered to herself, suddenly feeling extremely lightheaded. She dropped her cup and sway front and backwards, grabbing onto the wall behind her to keep her up. Out of the blue, her legs gave way and she toppled on the floor.

Through the haze in her vision, she saw a figure walking to her body on the ground and reach his arms to help her up. He didn't carry her, but simply helped her walk to an abandoned section of the 1st floor.

Jade hung her head low as she attempted to stumble-walk to wherever she was heading. She swung her head to catch a glimpse of whoever was her rescuer. She saw a male figure with brown hair.

"Beck?" Jade immediately went to conclusions. Who else would pick up a random girl on the floor? And besides, he just "saved" her from that one douche. She heard the guy chuckle and tighten his grip around her shoulders.

Jade felt her body be thrown from the man's hold and onto the floor. Being the strong girl she makes herself seem, Jade caught herself from being completely dropped on the ground and jumped to eventually end up standing against the back wall.

Finally, her vision tried its best focusing on the man in front of her. Slowly but surely, Jade realized that it wasn't Beck, but the guy who flirted with her the past 2 times. Her eyes widened and she walked away from her stance. However, the guy's reflexes were a lot better than Jade's movements.

Jade felt her body be pushed back against the wall, but now in a forceful pinned way. The guy smiled at her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now, you, my beautiful little girl, are gonna have the best night of your life…whether you remember it or not of course" The guy snickered and moved the hand pushing Jade against the wall to his pants. He quickly took of his belt off.

Jade thought as quick as he took his belt off and bit his hand.

"Ouch!" He yelled, shaking off his bitten hand.

"Beck!" Jade yelled as loud as her dopey body would allow. That took enough energy out of her and she felt her eyelids droop a little.

"Ugh, you bitch!" He whispered in her face before raising his hand, slapping her hard across the face.

Jade whimpered as she tried to bring a hand to her red hot cheek. She felt her body sinking downwards, and the guy's hands bringing her back up. Jade brought her hands to the guy's chest and tried to push him off her.

"No, no, no, stop!" Jade said as loud as she could, which wasn't very at all. With a few pushes the guy only laughed at her attempts. However, with her last push came results.

Jade blinked hard to she could try and see where he went and how he fell back from her weak pushes. Then , she saw 2 male figures, and they appeared to be fighting.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?! That's my _girlfriend_!" Beck screamed at the guy, throwing in strong punches in his stomach. The guy grunted and sounded as if he was sick, trying to run away from Beck as much as he could.

"Oh, no. No, you don't get to leave!" Beck warned him, catching him by his neck and pulling him to fall onto the ground. At that moment Beck began to kick at the guy's head and back as hard as he could.

The sound of the commotion startled a group of other boys, who came rushing in to find who was fighting who. Andre found Beck fighting alone and hustled in the area quickly to pull Beck away from hurting the guy anymore.

By the time Beck was restrained by Andre, he had tears in his eyes and he was breathing extremely heavy. The crowd of people looking at the scene stood looking at Beck, waiting for him to start explaining what happened. One of the other guy's buddies came rushing in to pick up his friend.

His face was covered in blood and he had a bad limp.

"What the fuck, man! What's your problem!" The guy's friend yelled at Beck. That only aggravated Beck more, causing him to try and pull out of Andre's grip. Andre caught him, however, and tried to settle the fight.

"Aight, hold up! What happened?!" Andre asked Beck and the guy covered in blood. He could hear Beck attempt talking, but it all came out as half-words.

"He was…he- he was forcing… Jade was…" Beck managed the get out. Andre stared at Beck before connecting the dots. He let go of Beck and pushed him over to where Jade was laying on the ground a bit further away from where the fight occurred.

"All of you, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, NOW! ALL OF YOU- NOW!" Andre screamed at all of the party-goers.

"Boo!" They all yelled at Andre, complaining that they still didn't know what happened. Andre ran to them and literally pushed them in the direction of the front door. Drunk and stoned as doorknobs, they obeyed and, like zombies, the entire party walked out of the house.

Beck picked himself up a bit from the floor so he could crawl over to where Jade was. She was slumped against the wall on the ground now, her eyes trying to fixate on one area. Beck took her hand in his and held it.

"Jade?" Beck said. Jade quickly turned her attention to Beck and almost gasped in relief. She let herself smile in happiness, causing Beck to grab her to hold her in his arms. He held her tight and kissed her head.

Cat, Tori, and Robbie all ran into the area and saw the two of them on the floor like that.

"Woa, should we leave?" Tori, still drunk, stumbled in the room, holding Cat's hand. Cat looked at the couple together and let out an "aw".

Robbie was the only one who actually walked to them, sitting on the floor next to them. Still stoned, he brought his arms around both of them and joined in on their hug.

"This is so nice, guys" He said softly. Beck laughed a little, causing Jade to smile just a bit. Cat and Tori joined them as well, just simply looking at them with big grins on their faces.

"Haha, you know what guys? My head is like an octopus, cause like there's 8 pieces to it! I've got my ears, my nose, my nostrils, my eyes, and my mouth! How crazy!" Cat yelled, throwing her arms up.

Drunk Cat was pretty much regular Cat, to be honest. But nevertheless, it didn't fail in making Jade feel more comfortable after what almost happened. She held onto Beck more tight and felt herself want to sleep.

"I think we're gonna head on upstairs, try and get some sleep" Beck told everyone, picking Jade up bridal style and heading to the staircase.

Beck entered their bedroom and thanked God nobody got into it and messed it up. He carefully placed Jade onto their bed and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face a bit.

He came back into their room to find Jade fully awake, with her head propped up on a pillow. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath in. He walked to the bed and took a seat next to Jade.

Before he could say anything, Jade turned on her side to face him.

"I'm sorry" Jade said to him. Beck was astonished to hear a "I'm sorry" from her. He was more or less expecting a lecture from her to never leave her alone ever again. But an "I'm sorry"?

"Jade, there's absolutely _nothing _you need to be sorry for. Why are you sorry?" Beck asked, placing his hand on her arm. Jade sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"For calling you out like that when that asshole was trying to flirt with me earlier. You had every right to come and check up on me, and I told you to not to. Which, in the case of things later, didn't turn so great for me in the long-run" She said, forcing some laughter at the end to not make everything seem so serious. After what she went through, she needed anything to keep her from breaking down.

"Jade, what happened to you was not your fault. I should have known better and kept an eye out for you, especially since that creep kept flirting with you. I just…should have known better" He trailed off.

"Listen, nothing even happened, alright. It tried to happen, but it didn't, because of _you_" Jade told Beck, lowering herself down a bit so that she was in his arms once again. She held her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him loosely.

Beck smiled at her comment and kissed her on the head.

"You're gonna be alright" Beck comforted Jade, taking in a breath with her. "Turn on the TV" Jade said after a minute of silence.

"Can do" Beck said, beginning to act like his normal chill self. He realized that Jade just wanted to forget the ordeal, or at least get it out of her mind for the moment.

A/N: I'm not sure I want to write the rest of their vacation basing on a realistic approach to a post-rape situation. So, that being said, I'm going to make it so that Jade puts it in the back of her mind for the remaining of the trip so there aren't depressing emotions during their fun escapades. Thanks for the ideas and support.


End file.
